Abstract Art
by NuclearParadise
Summary: Russia is an aspiring artist and Canada knows this, but he isn't prepared for the unveiling of his latest work. Short Ruscan Oneshot Warning: Gore


Canada sighed heavily, pushing his front door open lazily. The day had been such a drag, considering how much paperwork his boss had put him through. Three hours of "Blah, blah, blah, politics. Blah, blah, blah, you should work harder. Blah, blah, blah..." He stepped into his house, noting the brightness coming from his living room. _Russia must have come home earlier than me today... _He shut the door behind himself and slipped his shoes off, slowly making his way towards the light. On his way over he slid his shoulder bag off and allowed it to plot onto the ground, not caring that it was out of place at the time. He just wanted to curl up with his Ivan and watch Netflix for the rest of the night. His cheeks warmed at the thought of Russia's arms around him with his head resting on his shoulder. Canada turned around the corner, the faint murmur of the TV becoming louder. It flashed with images of animals running around a dessert, a few cacti dotting the landscape. He smirked and shook his head. Russia probably couldn't find anything interesting to watch at this hour. He glanced over towards the couch, spotting the figure of his boyfriend sleeping soundly. A large quilt was stretched over him, though it like every other blanket they owned, only came up to his ankles.

"Hey, Ivan." Canada spoke in a hushed tone, sounding even quieter than his usually wispy voice. Russia had already become used to his voice. He bent over to observe the Russian's sleepy face with a small smile.

Russia stirred, emitting a low groan. It took him a minute longer, but he eventually woke up. "Privet, Matvey." He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes childishly. "I've been waiting for you since six, where have you been?" He cleared his throat and blinked his eyes open. His amethyst eyes focused on him, a concerned frown on his face.

Canada frowned. "Sorry, my boss dragged on a bit today."

Russia's lips pulled into a smile. "Ok, well I'm glad that you're here now." He reached his hand down and unraveled himself from the quilt, revealing his clothing.

Matthew's eyebrows shot up. "Why are you wearing that still?" He pointed towards the yellow smock draped over his shirt.

Ivan glanced up to him then back down at himself. "Oh, I was working on something and I fell asleep waiting for you to come home."

A putrid scent wafted around them and Canada almost gagged. _Holy crap! How long has it been since he's showered!? _"What's that on your smock?" He nodded towards the splashes of dark red smeared all over it's surface.

Russia gave a small chuckle. "It's paint, but from the looks of it, I got more on myself than the canvas."

Canada smiled, trying not to show his disgust at the horrible stench coming off of the Russian. "I see that, but... what is it that you painted?" His eyes traveled over to the painting hanging on the wall above the couch. Russia was a beautiful painter when he had the spare time, leaving Canada in awe at the masterpieces that he created. Usually he would paint landscapes like his own or of sunny beaches lined with tall palm trees. He focused back onto his boyfriend, anticipating his answer.

"Would you like to see?" Russia asked, a joyful smile on his face.

Matthew smiled back. "Sure, knowing you it's going to be even more amazing than the last~"

Russia nodded, a strange spark flashing in his eyes. "Da, it is one of my best." He rose to his feet and clasped his hands together. "You will love it."

Canada was completely convinced. "I'm sure I will." Ivan turned towards their rooms and walked forward, a spring in his step. He followed close behind, feeling a bit of excitement rise up inside himself. _Well, at least my day wasn't a complete waste. _Russia stopped right at his door, turning towards him with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind, but I had to do it in your room."

Canada looked at him confused. "Why? What's wrong with your room?" He felt a little panicked. Images of his room covered in all colors of the rainbow flashed through his mind. _Oh maple, It'll take me forever to clean up whatever mess he might have made..._

Russia shook his head. "No, no, no, there is no problem, it was just a gift for you. Your room is ok, I didn't go too wild." He smiled warmly, but somehow even after becoming accustomed to his smiles Canada felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Ok, lets see this masterpiece~" Matthew couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to see it.

Russia reached over and turned the knob to his door, pushing it open slowly. As it made an audible creak, Canada was hit with another wave of that terrible stench. It was overpowering to the point that he almost threw up. He peeked inside to see the source and froze instantly. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the scene before him. Russia giggled behind him, failing to lighten the mood.

His whole room was stripped of it's furniture and the flooring was lined with a thick sheet of white plastic. Red, as far as the eye could see. All of the walls were splattered with blossoms of deep red, dripping down in long fingers that pooled on the floor. In one corner there was a bucket filled with the same substance with something tannish sticking out of it. Not only where there long streaks of red, but there were also these _things _pinned to the walls with nails. To his complete and utter horror, he realized after a moment that these _things _were actually human limbs and among them were what he could only guess were organs. Matthew felt his mind spin and his stomach wretch.

"W-what... d-did you do?!" Canada asked in a terrified gasp. He could feel his face drain of it's color when he spotted a human skull in the corner.

Ivan moved up next to him, his face lighted with what looked like a friendly smile. "I made Matvey a painting all of his own. Now every night when you go to bed you will be able to see the beautiful canvas of life!" He draped his arm over his shoulder, turning him to look at the wall where his bed used to face. "I also added a little love letter for my precious sunflower~!"

Matthew gaped in horror at the message smeared in blood across his wall.

"I love you Matvey." At the end there was a little heart drawn to emphasize their love.

"T-this... this is..." He couldn't even formulate words to describe the horrific scene.

"Beautiful? I know, and tonight I'll move your bed back in and we'll both snuggle together until the sun rises~!" Russia placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. "Isn't that what Matvey wanted?"

Canada blinked slowly, a tear running down his face. "I-I..."

"I love you too~ And so did they."

**A/N And this my friends is what you get when I listen to some strange sh*t. Short and _somewhat _sweet. :)**

**I'd hope I didn't own anything, or else this would make a pretty screwd up episode of Hetalia. o-o**


End file.
